1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting an X-ray emission range, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adjusting an X-ray emission range by adjusting a size and position of a collimator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of radiation transmission capturing apparatuses for the medical industry, capturing apparatuses using X-rays have been developed and used. In such capturing apparatuses using X-rays, when X-rays emitted from an X-ray source pass through an object, such as a subject including a patient, a scintillator included in such capturing apparatuses converts the emitted X-rays to a visible ray depending on the density of the subject, and the visible ray is converted to an electric signal by a photodiode included in the capturing apparatuses. Accordingly, the capturing apparatuses using X-rays display a digital image of the subject through which the X-rays have passed by using the electric signal.
In general, a collimator is a device for changing diverging light emitted from a point light source to parallel light rays. Changing the paths of light rays to be parallel is required for precise measurement in spectroscopy, geometry, and physical optics. In particular, a collimator used in radiology is an absorbing device for adjusting a beam radius size and a beam divergence angle of an X-ray, a gamma ray, or nuclear particles according to a specific purpose. That is, the collimator is generally used to adjust an X-ray or a gamma ray so that a beam radius size of the X-ray or the gamma ray is constant when incident on a subject.